


Bus

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [19]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bus, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nausea, Prompt Fic, Sickfic, Travel Sickness, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: On a very hot day, Kamo starts to feel travel sick. Thankfully, Hirota is there to help.[Prompt 19 – Bus]





	Bus

It’s so hot. Even with the air conditioning on, this bus is boiling hot. Kamo groans and wipes his forehead, pressing the side of his face against the cold window.

Beside him, Hirota, his boyfriend and fellow rugby player, is eating sushi. Coach Komori wasn’t impressed to see him bring food onto the bus (“You’re rugby players going to a training camp, not schoolgirls on a trip to the city,” their coach had said), but eventually backed down when Hirota argued his case for how healthy sushi can be. It’s hard to win an argument with Hirota when food is involved.

Given that he and Hirota have been friends for ages and dating for a while now, Kamo is used to sitting next to him when he is eaing. But it never normally bothers him. so why does the smell of soy sauce make him want to be sick?

He groans, nausea churning in his stomach. The heat… the smell of sushi… the horrible sweaty smell of everyone else on the bus… ugh, he feels so gross.

“Hirota?” he whispers, mouth filling with saliva.

“Huh?” Hirota mumbles, turning his head. “Hey, you look awful, man.”

Kamo catches sight of his reflection in the window. He is clammy and kind of grey.

“Yeah… I feel sick,” Kamo says, hoping he won’t throw up. “C-Could you put the food away?”

He kind of expects an argument (because Hirota loves food), but instead his boyfriend simply closes his box and slides it back into his back, saying, “Okay. Do you need some water?”

Kamo nods, placing a hand on his stomach. Hirota passes him a bottle of water and puts his arm around him, pulling Kamo close. He sips his water and closes his eyes, snuggling up to Hirota.

“Thank you,” he whispers.


End file.
